clashroyalefandomcom-20200223-history
Rage
Summary *The Rage is unlocked from the Barbarian Bowl (Arena 3). *It is a spell that increases the attack speed and movement speed of troops and buildings by 30% in the spell's area. *A Rage card costs 2 Elixir to cast. *The Rage is a deep purple potion packed in a bottle similar to Clash of Clans. Strategy *The Rage spell can be used to increase the movement speed of slow troops, such as Golems, P.E.K.K.A.s, and Giants. *This spell can also be used to boost spawners such as the Barbarian Hut or Goblin Hut's spawn speed, defenses such as the X-Bow's rate of fire to extremely high effectiveness or the Elixir Collector's production speed. *Rage can also be used to help rushes, and with its low cost, it can assist the Prince, Hog Rider, and other troops destroy an Arena Tower easily. *It is effective when defending Crown Towers since it will be able to affect both the defensive units and buildings. *The Rage can also be used to make slow-attacking troops such as P.E.K.K.A. or Sparky attack faster. *A high risk, high reward strategy is to send out a Minion Horde, then use the rage on them. If timed correctly, the opponent will miss their Arrows or Zap and Minions will quickly devastate the tower. *Inherently, the Rage is a high-risk, high-reward card that requires good timing in order to succeed. When using Rage, be careful to time it right or else an opposing counter attack will come unhindered due to the player's lack of Elixir. **Place it on as many powerful troops like the Giant or P.E.K.K.A. as possible to maximize its effect. *A raged Giant can lay waste to an Arena Tower, as the Rage helps get the Giant to the tower and/or deal massive damage to it. History *On 29/2/16, a March Update made the Rage spell's effect fall off after 2 seconds when troops left the Rage area. **Pre-update, the Rage effect would stay with the troop, even if it left the Rage area. *On 23/3/16, a Balance Update increased the Rage's movement and attack speed boost to 40% (from 35%) and decreased its duration by 20%. *On 4/7/16, the Tournament Update changed the Elixir Collector so that the Rage will have an effect on it when the Elixir Collector is in range. *On 19/9/16, a Balance Update decreased the Rage's Elixir cost to 2 (from 3), its attack speed boost to 30% (from 40%) and its duration by 2 sec. **This update tied it with Zap and The Log for the cheapest spell in the game. *On 1/11/16, a Balance Update will increase the Rage's attack speed boost to 35% (from 30%). Trivia *The Rage is very similar to Rage Spell in Clash of Clans, except that the spell increases attack speed instead of damage per hit. It can also speed up the fire-rate of buildings, such as the X-Bow, and boost the spawn speed of spawner buildings and production rate of the Elixir Collector, and can also make the Inferno Tower charge up faster. **It is in fact more similar to the Haste Spell from Clash of Clans. **Also, unlike the Rage Spell in Clash of Clans, the Rage does not make troops bigger. *Upgrading the Rage spell does not affect its AoE (Area of Effect) troop movement and attack speed buff, only the spell's duration. **Freeze also works like this. *The Rage spell is the cheapest Epic card with a cost of 2 Elixir. (The Mirror can cost the same, but it doesn't have a determined cost). *Note that Rage does not increase the damage per hit of cards. *Rage has the largest radius of all Spells. *Along the perimeter of the spell, symbols will light up in sequence like a clock as the spell's duration continues, and the spell fades away when they all light up. *Troops affected by the Rage will sound higher pitched. **This can be most clearly heard on Mini P.E.K.K.A. *A level 1 Rage is dropped by the Lumberjack upon its death. *Rage is one of the four spells that don't deal direct damage, along with the Freeze, Mirror, and Goblin Barrel. *It is tied with the Zap and The Log for the cheapest spell in the game. fr:Ragede:Wutru:Яростьit:Furia Category:Spell Cards Category:Epic Cards Category:Barbarian Bowl Cards